Sometime Later
by ScarletDreamsForever
Summary: Max is hiding her feelings about Fang and it seems he's hiding them too. Will a wish bring them together or make things more awkward? One-shot COMPLETED!


**This is my first ever Maximum Ride fanfiction. I'm totally in love with the FangxMax pairing so that's what this is about. Just a little one-shot I made after finishing book one and being halfway through book two. So, I may not have the most "knowledge" on their relationship or anything, but I think I covered their personalities well enough. But hey, thats up to you guys! Rated T for Teen just to be safe...**

I stared out into the fading sunlit sky. I sighed, forgetting that I was a fourteen-year-old freak with wings just for a moment. It was a nice thought, you know? Nah, I didn't think so, nor would I expect you to.

But it was truly beautiful. And the only thing that could have made it more perfect was…

"Max, are you thinking about Fang again?" a sweet, angelic voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. Angel. She was the most adorable little girl! I secretly wished her parents knew how sweet she and her brother, the Gasman, were. Then maybe they'd be jealous and angry that they decided to give them up to that wretched School.

"Yeah," I answered, defeated. No sense in lying to a girl who could read minds!

"Why?" she asked, her big eyes giving me a questioning stare.

The truth was, I didn't know why, exactly. But I found myself thinking about him more and more. Especially when we were flying together. That was the only time he really seemed peaceful, the only time his emotions were even somewhat there.

"I don't know, Angel," I answered honestly and motioned her to come and sit by me.

She sat on the ledge of the cliff, kicking her feet and clutching her bear, Celeste, tight against her chest.

"What's that feeling you get when you think about Fang? It's all warm and it's a weird feeling. Like when you drink hot chocolate or stand in front of a fire for a long time."

Oh the mind of a six year old! I shook my head, laughing slightly. "I just love you guys. All of you. Including Fang."

Angel couldn't question that. Even if she read my mind, nothing would happen because I did love the whole Flock. Just Fang in a different way…

Angel turned her head, letting her curls flop over her face. Fang was standing at the cave entrance, his hair over one of his eyes and his foot pressed against the cave wall. His arms were crossed over his chest; I knew he was waiting for Angel to leave.

"Alright, Fang, I'll go," Angel said, picking up her bear and skipping back inside to greet Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman.

"Hey," I said, smiling at Fang.

He didn't grin. Not that I was expecting him to. But he did come and sit beside me, placing one hand on the dirt ledge behind my back.

"You wanted to talk I take it?" I said and he nodded silently.

"I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

Fang lifted his head and looked out over the forest beneath us. He was silently fascinated with everything. I think he might have been the most okay with flying, especially after he found out about how he was born.

"You're gonna laugh," he said, a small grin forming on his lips.

"Promise I won't."

"Max… I… I-" he said but stopped himself.

I glanced at him, my face calm but my heart pleading for more. Anything that he was going to say would be wonderful, even if it ended up being annoying or rude.

He shook his head and got up. "Sometime later." Was the muttered response I heard as he walked back into the mouth of the cave.

Scratch what I said before. Fang's comment was not wonderful. Annoying. Just like him.

***

Sure, I can fly, I can take Erasers and white coats and the stupid voice in my head. But I can't take Fang. There's just something about him. Something that makes me want more. Something that makes me need more.

I had taken the liberty of removing myself from the situation. I didn't want to worry Nudge, Angel, or Gazzy. Plus I'd get the never ending interview of questions from the Nudge Channel and Angel blurting out my thoughts on Fang.

So I sat up higher on the mountain, letting the cool breeze of the night blow through my hair. I felt so free. We all did. It was one of the perks of being a mutant freak with wings.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice said from behind me. It was Fang.

I shrugged and placed my hands on my jeans, rubbing them because of the chill of the night. I could feel my heart start to flutter as he got closer and sat beside me again. Unfurling his dark wings, he placed one around me, kind of like a giant coat.

I smiled to myself and took a deep breath. "It's beautiful up here, you know?"

Fang nodded. "Look, about before-"

I held up my hand. "No problem."

"Iggy is taking care of the little ones, I'm gonna take a quick spin around the mountain. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," I said, standing up and letting my wings open up.

He took my hand and we took a running start of the cliff. It was a truly beautiful night, and although Fang's wings weren't very colorful, the way the moon glistened on them made him seem almost heavenly. Almost—perfect…

We didn't go very far; darting in and out of trees in the pitch darkness when you weren't running for your lives isn't something I'd call leisurely. So we stood on the tip of the mountain, letting the breeze catch our wings.

"Max," Fang started, brushing one loose strand of hair from my face. I looked at him and wondered what he was going to say. If he was going to say anything.

"I- I…" he trailed off. Couldn't even get another word in this time? Or even another stuttered 'I'? Nice Fang… "I just wanted to tell you that…"

I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to finally finish. "Nudge's birthday is tomorrow," he said and took off down the mountain, leaving me, cold and alone, to stand and wonder what the H-E double toothpicks he was really trying to say.

And then, what happens next may come as a shock to some of you, but the Invincible Maximum Ride actually let a tear escape her eye. And over _Fang_ too…

***

I don't know how long I stayed on top of that mountain, trying to control myself before approaching the cave. I knew it was Nudge's birthday. I was the leader. So obviously Fang had something else in mind… Nudge didn't want presents. She never wanted cake so I didn't forget anything. Well, ok, she didn't _need_ presents or cake, then why the freaking _h_ would Fang even care?

I flew silently back to the cave and curled myself up in a ball along one of the sides. I closed my eyes, waiting for one last comment from the annoying, always talking at the most inconvenient times, from my voice.

_Feelings are something you have to respect too, Max. _It said.

Thank you Mister Obvious.

***

I woke up to the sound of raindrops dancing on the ground below and little kids chattering quietly. I opened my eyes and remembered Nudge's birthday—and Fang.

"Happy birthday, Nudge!" I said and she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Max!" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I glanced at Fang, his eyes emotionless and dark. As usual. When Nudge let me go from her chokehold, I looked out at the rain. Then I turned and Iggy and the Gasman were bringing her a lit match. Not a cake with candles, but a_ match_.

"We know it's not a cake," Iggy explained.

"But at least you'll get to make a wish!" Gazzy added.

I smiled as Nudge's face lit up with happiness. We certainly weren't spoiled if a lit match made her happy… Nudge shut her dark eyes tight and balled her hands into fists, thinking long and hard about a good wish. Then she blew with all her might and the match went out. That was that.

Although, cake would've been nice too… For all of us…

Then, while Nudge was ranting about how great her birthday was, I stepped outside. It felt nice to have the rain pouring on my face, cold and wonderful. I didn't care if my clothes were soaking wet. Better than the normal blood stains anyway…

After God knows how long, I heard wet footsteps scraping against the cave floor, approaching me. And yep, sure enough, it was Fang again. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look annoyed with him. I was sure he wasn't going to say anything important.

"Hey." He greeted me with his usual greeting.

"Mm," I answered gruffly, not looking at him.

"You're mad at me…" he said. Way to point out the obvious!

"What gave you that idea?" I said dryly.

Fang shrugged and quickly glanced back in the cave. Nudge was tugging on Iggy's shirt, probably trying to get him to let her blow out another match. Gazzy took one out of his pocket- where the boy gets those I have no idea- and smiled brightly at Nudge.

"So…?" I started. I thought that Fang and I had been getting along better recently, but maybe I was wrong. But Fang was Fang, and no matter how close we were, he'd still be practically emotionless. Or at least, tried to be.

Iggy had lit the match and Nudge was trying not to jump through the cave ceiling with excitement. Two wishes on one birthday? Man, Nudge was spoiled. Note to self: Get better at lame sarcastic jokes.

Fang and I caught each other's gazes. He looked away, his face turning almost scarlet against his olive colored skin. I could feel a pink hue forming on my cheeks as well. Blame it on the cold, Max, blame it on the cold.

I looked back in the cave again, hearing Angel saying, "I think you should wish out loud this time. Something that will help us all!"

Nudge shook her head but then suddenly decided that she'd wish out loud. I narrowed my eyes at Angel, hoping she would see. Her mind reading and controlling abilities were very, very freaky.

"I wish we could all be as happy as possible!" Nudge wished and took a deep breath in, her chest heaving. She shut her eyes and lighting flashed as she started to blow, streaking the ground with its incredible light.

"Nudge wants us to be happy," I said. "That's so sweet."

"Then let's be happy together." I heard Fang mutter.

Before I had the chance to turn around and ask Fang what he meant, his hand was running through my hair and his lips pressed against mine. My eyes grew wide as he slid his hand higher up my back, pulling me closer.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself start to melt into him. I took my hands and placed them on his chest. Suddenly, as if the Voice in my head had come up into my mouth and started controlling my tongue, I felt myself slip it into his mouth.

Description of the kiss? Gross. Actual feeling of the kiss? Amazing! When we released each other, everyone was still talking and not really seeming to have noticed what just happened.

Sure, they had seen me kiss him on the beach, but maybe they thought I was giving mouth to mouth. But it didn't matter anyway. I loved Fang. Really loved him. And at that moment, I didn't care who knew.

"So," I said, smiling, my face burning as hot as his was. "Did you want to tell me what you were going to say 'sometime later'?"

Fang smiled. He actually_ smiled_. Rare, but only when he was truly happy. "I just did. Basically."

And at that moment, I flung myself onto him and hugged him. He hugged me back, pressing my against him in his muscular, taut chest. The flock looked at us and I smiled.

_Thanks Nudge… _I thought as I beamed at them and then back at Fang. And guess what? He was smiling back.

**Awww! Haha! Hopefully the kissing scene wasn't too repulsive. I thought it was sweet. Sweetly... desperate? So, what did you think! Review please! And thanks so much for reading!**

**~Scarlet~**


End file.
